izuna x tobirama
by JungkookiePasivo
Summary: Un joven llamado izuna esta enamorado tiene 16 años es rachazado Por tobirama, su amor platonico, un dia lo secuestran y se encuentra extraño pero no recuerda nada...(lose soy pesima haciendo resumenes XD)¿rechazos?¿secuestros?¿izuna mujer?...


¡HOLIWIII! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, bueno voy a dejar aclaraciones (no hago lemon por que no se hacer asi que no se si alguien me quiere ayudar a hacer lemon XD)es yaoi

edades:izuna 16(doncel), tobirama 18, madara 25(doncel), hashirama 30,deidara 8(doncel),naruto 8(doncel),sasuke 8 ,itachi 13, konan 16, yahiko 16, nagato 16, kushina 21, minato 25(doncel),tobi 4 (hijo de hashirama y madara, mas adelante apararece),kurama/kyubi 30, fugaku 25, mikoto 21,nanami 16 años (creada por mi, es hermana de deidara)shisui 17

Parejas:izuna x tobirama, madara x hashirama, itachi x deidara, minato x kurama, fugaku x mikoto, yahiko x nagato, naruto x sasuke, nanami x shisui

Nanami:chica de pelo rubio ojos azules hermana de deidara, cuerpo bien formado para su edad pertenece al clan tshikal, un clan extinto y los unicos sobrevivientes son deidara y ella es una chica alegre, seria, intimidante, cuando se enoja aparece un chakra rojo alrededor de ella, tiene un kekkei genkai en las manos y los ojos al igual que deidara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O3O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habia pasado la guerra donde los senjus y los uchihas habian hecho un pacto de paz...y asi crear la aldea y con el, el hokage Hashirama Senju. Una mañana de como cualquiera un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos como la noche iba caminando por las calles de konoha muy pensativo. El joven azabache de 16 años tenia una expresion triste...la razon...habia confesado sus sentimientos...pero lo rechazaron aun recuerda lo que paso.

FLASH BACK

izuna iba caminando muy nervioso...la razon...se iba a confesar a su amor platonico...cuando sin darse cuenta habia llegado al lugar donde cito a cierto albino

Llegaste 5 minutos tarde izuna-dijo molesto el albino

Je je no es para tanto tobirama-dijo nervioso izuna

Y a que me citaste-dijo mas relajado, pero extrañado de que izuna este nervioso

Bu-bueno...es que y-yo...tu...-tartamudeaba izuna sin entenderse nada

¿tu, yo que?-dijo tobirama estresado mientra veia a izuna sonrojado y tartamudeando incoherencias -habla rapido izuna-dijo mas molesto

¡TU ME GUSTAS!-grito izuna totalmente sonrojado que parecia un tomate

Tobirama estaba en shock no sabia que decir el era heterosexual y no era marica creia que era un broma asi que le respondio-debe ser una broma cierro izuna no estoy para tus bromas-dijo serio tobirama

Es verdad tobirama tu crees que te mentiria con algo asi!-grito izuna con los ojos cristalinos

Ahora si no lo podia creer un uchiha marica ja!-soy heterosexual no soy marica como tu izuna y no vengas con que "yo te amo tobirama " por que yo no te amo ademas tengo novia se llama kushina uzumaki grabatelo en la cabeza uchiha marica-dijo cortante y frio-yo me largo-dijo para despues retirarse de ahí

Izuna habia quedado llorando por horas y no habia regresado a su casa con su hermano mayor, estaba destrozado por dentro se queria morir alli mismo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo desde ayer no habia pisado ni un pie en su casa. y ya estaba anochesiendo

POV. izuna

Iba caminando desde ayer me siento destrozado pensaba que me iba a corresponder. Pero tuve que ser cabeza hueca ya sabia que no me iba a corresponder como pude ser tan necio ademas ya tiene novia.

Desearia ser mujer-dije para mi mismo mirando al cielo oscuro-no quiero volver seguro no hay nadie esperandome

Si desde que los uchihas y los senjus hicieron un pacto de paz mi hermano y hashirama estan saliendo a escondidas sin que las personas los vea los unicos que los saben soy yo y...tobirama mi hermano ya no me hace caso ni siquiera me saluda siempre anda con hashirama. Solo estoy yo y mi soledad. No creo que le importe si muero total creo que seria una carga menos.(inner:Que triste pobresito D: )

Siento que algien me vigila. Me doy vuelta y no veo a nadie a si que activo mi sharingan y veo a una persona ¡parece que no es de la aldea!es de la aldea de la cascada debo avisarle a mi hermano.

Sal de ahi!-grite

El hombre de mediana estatura sale parece que es un jounin tengo que habisarle a mi hermano

Un uchiha el jefe estara complacido si te llebo con el-dijo para despues aparecer atras mio pero logro reaccionar y le clavo un kunai en el corazon pero...

Puff..

era un bushin-dije-donde estas!sal de ahi maldi... ¡agh!-senti que mi chakra ya no estab y caigo al suelo-maldito...que...me hiciste...

Ja! T bloquie el chakra para que no me causes muchos problemas cuando te llebe-dijo el muy maldito para despues darme un golpe en la nuca...

¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿tomates? O ¿chocolates? :D ¿bueno? O ¿horrible?

Yo:No me siento muy orgullosa de este fanfic *aura depresiva*

Izuna:hiciste lo que pudiste monse

Yo:CIERTO bueno izuna hasme el favor...

Izuna:ojala les guste este fanfic dejen review gracias por leer

Tobi:tobi es un buen chico!

Yo:de donde rayos saliste tobi!

Izuna:calmate monse no te estreses

yo:cierto uff bueno adios gracias por leer espero que les a ya gustado


End file.
